Unbidden
by Selenity Jade
Summary: [Complete] A very short oneshot showing Piccolo's growing unease when another ZSenshi starts to notice him.


**Unbidden**  
_By Selenity Jade  
Rated: PG_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

**Notes:** This was something that got stuck in my mind thanks to DBZ Fanfic Salon. (sigh) Yes, people, I'm really writing this fic. No, it isn't NC17. It's complete as it is as well, no sequels or anything (I hope). It's just a little piece. Please don't be squicked, okay? It's a one-time plot bunny, I swear! Story explained at the bottom!

**X**

It started with sidelong glances.

He wasn't exactly sure who started them. He just realized that every time he looked at him out of the corner of his eye, he would find the human's eyes on him.

It wasn't until he had caught the warrior glancing at him a few more times that he realized _he_ kept glancing at the human as well.

There was nothing fascinating about him. He hadn't changed since the last time he had seen him. He was still weak, uncouth, and had that annoying habit of speaking more often than he should. Yet Piccolo kept sneaking glances at the dark-haired man and caught the other man doing the same.

It bothered him.

Why _did_ the man keep looking at him? He knew he was different from the rest of the stupid planet, but he had thought by now the others would get used to the fact he was _green_. Or was it that they used to be enemies? Were the others still so suspicious of him that they had to keep their eyes on him? But no, he had never caught anyone else sneaking glances like that at him.

Was his cape been twisted? He covertly sneaked a peak to see if the weighted cape had somehow wrapped around a tree or something. No, it was fine, too.

So what was it?

He started as he realized Son was speaking to him and grunted in reply. He hadn't even heard the question, but it didn't matter; a grunt would suffice and his old rival could take it to mean whatever he wanted it to.

Why was that idiot still looking at him!

He decided to move to the other end of the yard. Safer that way. He wouldn't be tempted to look at the human and the human wouldn't be tempted to look at him. It was starting to get on his nerves.

Piccolo rotated his shoulders slightly to ease the tension that had been building, careful to avoid looking towards the human as he made his way to a semi-secluded tree. They were going to be here for a few more hours – doing absolutely nothing – so he might as well meditate, or something.

He settled on the ground in front of the tree and closed his eyes, forcing his body to relax.

He gave it up as a bad job a minute later when he felt those eyes again.

He growled, glancing sideways. There he was again! Nearer this time. Why was he suddenly so interested in him? For hours, that human had been looking at him, watching him, making something inside him tighten with something like battle nerves.

He scowled before he purposely looked away, studying the lawn and its occupants disinterestedly.

He could sense the other's gaze on him.

He wanted to tell him to go away, but that would prove he had been watching the human as well, so he didn't.

A short time later – maybe minutes, but it felt like hours – Piccolo heard the man walk up beside him and sit down. The Namek didn't even glance at him, made sure not to glance at him.

"Piccolo," the man greeted, strangely quiet for his usual loud and outrageous personality.

"Yamucha."

**X**

**AN:** Yes, I know. I don't know what I was thinking, but I kind of had to! It was there, it was bugging me! Go yell at the people at DBZ Fanfic Salon for having September as Piccolo month and then talk about his sex life. Because that's what happened! I get ideas! I get CRACKED ideas! And yes, people, I do believe Piccolo is asexual since there is only one sex of Namek in the anime. Completely asexual. I'm sure he _could_ have some form of sex if he wished to, but I doubt he has the drive to, whether or not he has the erm, equipment, isn't an issue, there are other... forms. That is why I didn't explore his sexuality. Just... a short ficlet on a budding... relationship of some kind. Because frankly, Piccolo is alone and Yamucha is alone... And this is the first fic I wrote that was more romantic m/m than platonic m/m... One day I may write yaoi if I keep this up!

If you happen to _like_ Namek romances, go read Bucky. She's good.

Lovies!


End file.
